


Right Where Yours Fit Perfectly

by Soul4Sale



Category: South Park
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Murder Fantasies, Slash, Yaoi, anxiety mention, murder mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10005713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: Tweek only felt safe when making art or touching Craig, and this covered both bases.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have been slowly getting through my Finish Us! Folder of South Park fics. xD I’m down to eleven that need finished. x.x So many. Anyway, this one was just a prompt, and I whipped it up today between therapy and staying in for the night. Who knows, maybe I’ll get another piece up tonight, too. xD You never know, miracles do happen.
> 
> Prompt: Imagine Person A offering to draw on Person B’s hands since Person A ran out of room on their own hands.

“Craig?” The whisper was soft, barely there at all, but Craig heard it like the other’s voice drowned out the speakers in the gymnasium. 

“Yeah, Tweekers?” He questioned, voice quiet as he looked over, seeing the doodles taking over his lover’s hands. Lines and swirls and little coffee beans littered the thin, bony things, and Craig smiled a little at the thought that he’d done all of this since the assembly started.

“Can I draw on you?” Tweek asked, his Micron pen ready and quaking with his own hands’ movements. Every little twitch and shudder could be seen by the pen, now, but Craig knew that the second it hit his skin it would be focused and neat. It was this weird thing Tweek could do, zoning out with a pen or brush in hand, that left his lines careful and steady. “Y-your hands.” He clarified, those indigo eyes focused on his boyfriend.

“Of course.” Offering out one, palm down, Craig’s brown eyes slowly moved back up to the assembly, watching as the cheerleaders did their thing with waning interest. He wanted to watch the other draw, but knew better; unless he was high, he couldn’t stand people watching him work. No, Tweek was private about all of his art until it was finished, and sometimes it drove Craig up a wall. 

After a solid five minutes, thin, bony fingers tapped just under the base of Craig’s thumb, and he instinctively flipped his hand over. The slow, rhythmic movements of the thin pen nib had nearly put him into a catatonic state, and by the time he was responding, his brain hadn’t caught up. He glanced over, watching the other’s pen draw swirls and dots, lining his hand in an odd scene he was uncertain had meaning. Of course, Tweek saw meaning in everything, even if there was none to be found.

“Tweekers--”

“I’ll do the other hand, next. Maybe toni-tonight I can come ov-over and do your back.”

The thought of passing out shirtless beneath Tweek as he fake tattooed his back was tempting, and he licked his lips.

“Dad’s gonna be home, but I don’t care. You can do it.” A rare, genuine smile slipped onto his face, maybe a bit more lovestruck than he’d meant, and he shook it away. By the way he could feel his face moving, the expression was likely to freak his spastic lover out. “You could probably stay for dinner, too.”

“I-I’ll tell my d-d-dad.” Grinning a little, Tweek looked up, and for a second, their eyes met. Tweek leaned in, and Craig followed suit, and for a second, they thought they might kiss.

“Craig and Tweek are gaying out!” God _damnit_ , Clyde! Craig damn near punched him, especially when a fucking spotlight was put on himself and his nervous lover. Tweek’s arms flailed and he sent his box of pens to the floor, getting up and running out. This, of course, left a peeved Craig to run after him, while Token dutifully collected their things. He shot Clyde a pointed glare, to which the brunet simply replied with ‘what? I couldn’t think of the male equivalent to ‘lezzing out!’The assembly continued as normal, after that.

“Tweek?” The noiret tugged his hat off, rubbing a hand through his hair as he rounded the corner towards the music rooms, “Tweekers, c’mon, get out here. Nobody followed me.”

“I--” All he had to do after that was follow the sounds of heavy breathing, which brought him to the double doors that lead into the band room. Tweek was huddled in over himself, rocking with his hands over his ears, muttering to himself. Craig was positive he heard ‘twenty-one pink elephants riding unicycles’, and he assumed that was some new thing his therapist was getting him to try.

“Tweek, hey…” He whispered again, dropping to his boyfriend’s side and gently placing a hand on his knee, “Starshine, calm down, I--”

“I _hate_ it when he does that!” Chucking the pen in his hand as hard as he could into the opposite wall, he was practically quaking with anger and anxiety. “Why does he have to go pointing out all of the bullshit gay things we do? It’s not like we’re the only damn gay kids in South Park! Everyone still fawns over us like we’re some weird, prized pets! I hate it!” Resting his cheek against his knee, he huffed as he looked away, back towards the gym.

“I know. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve told him to fuck off and he just keeps doing this bullshit.” Craig groused in response, fetching the pen absently before walking over and plunking down beside his boyfriend. Sliding down the door, he smirked.

“We should kill him.”

“What?” Tweek’s eyes were wide with shock as he stared at the other, lips parted like he had something to say, before he scanned the other’s face. Most people would think he was being honest, with the monotonous tone to his voice and his flat expression. Tweek knew better, relaxing into the door and laughing loudly.

“We could splatter his guts all over the gym floor.” The smile on his face bordered on manic but Craig didn’t care, so long as the other was smiling.

“Cut him up and send pieces of him to every city in the world. It would take years and talented PI’s to put him back together.” Craig was grinning, now, too, and Tweek reached out his hand, taking the other’s stronger one and slotting their fingers together. He kissed the other’s knuckles and smiled again, this time softer.

“With your hand in mine, I’m sure we could do anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. I didn’t expect it to go that way. xD I didn’t really expect it to be long at all, to be honest. So this was a surprise for everyone. ; u; See you in the next fic~


End file.
